


Crystal Resonance

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - McCaffrey
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Manipulation, Multi, New Year's Resolutions, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-22
Updated: 2009-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trag approaches Lars, and Lars has to encourage Killa to save Lanzecki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satismagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/gifts).



> Yuletide Import Version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1624751

"C.S. Dahl, please come with me."

Lars stopped in his stroll down toward the infirmary, curious as to why Trag would wish to speak to him. In the decade or so since his arrival as a candidate to the Heptite Guild, he had not had much to do with the executive assistant to the Guild Master.

"Yes?" he asked politely as they entered one of the small multipurpose rooms. It's most recent use had been for a tuning class, as brackets were still mounted, though no crystal remained in the room.

"I find myself of a need to discuss something of strict personal discretion."

The sailor turned Singer looked at Trag in surprise. "As if everything of your job isn't about discretion...wait, you said personal."

"Indeed." The usually unmovable Trag allowed the corner of his lip to turn up in a slight smile. "It concerns the welfare of the Guild, through its current Master. I have your measure, after what happened on Optheria, and I feel you may be able to undertake this mission."

"You know I fly duo," Lars warned, nerves prickling. Killashandra was down in the infirmary, recovering in radiant fluid from overexposure to crystal thrall. He was still angry at her and himself, for accepting her offer to cut that last little bit of green while he circled to try and find the vein in a new spot. Even at that, the cut had not been enough to clear them for anything resembling a decent vacation from Ballybran.

"It is actually her services more that I need, though you have your place in this as well."

"Shouldn't it be discussed with both of us, then?" Lars asked, moving toward full hostility at what felt like a shady summons.

Trag paused, looking for the right words. "Talking to her would be moot, without your cooperation. For the Guild needs her at the Guild Master's side for a time, and that, C.S. Dahl, depends on your ability to understand how crucial it is."

Lars had gathered breath for an explosive rejection of what Trag had said, but his innate curiosity caused him to exhale it in a low A minor note. "I don't understand."

"The Guild Master does not cut very often, for the risk to his memory. He and I had planned a trip out into the Ranges, shortly, because his symbiont needs recharging. However, a crucial delegation arrived at Shankill Base, and he was required to go. The negotiations are scheduled to take at least a month, but I am unsure Lanzecki has that time left in his symbiont, not alone."

Lars noted the shift from title to personal name. Maybe Killa's giggling wonderment that last time they'd discussed Trag and the Guild Master had been right. Not that Lars cared or even wanted to know. He liked both men well enough, but he had his Sunny.

"In the past," Trag was saying, "the Guild Master could supplement his symbiont's need by taking company with a highly resonant Singer." His eyes focused on Lars intently.

"Killa. She was the last one."

"Also one of the few Lanzecki truly fell into the relationship as a man with," Trag conceded. "He would never damage your pairing; his fondness extends to you both as people, not just profitable Singers. But it could spell disaster if he collapses in the middle of these negotiations. Both for him, personally, and for the Guild, with our carefully nurtured persona and reliability."

"Still spinning the myths, Trag? Thought that was Killa's job," Lars said, not without some bitter undertones.

"She is rather adept, and you benefited handsomely from it."

"He's on Shankill already?" Trag nodded, and Lars considered. "Is this an official special assignment?"

"I have authorized a credit voucher pending successful completion of this mission to your joint account. One sufficient to take you away for three months to the nearest ski resort planet."

Trag's unflappability was wearing on Lars, but so was the fact he was actually considering it. Not for the credits; that had been thrown in to make it clear he had enough Singer sensibility left. It was the idea that he was effectively being encouraged to pimp his lover out to her former lover that truly grated his nerves.

"She might say no."

"She is loyal to her Guild, but her loyalty is to you first. This is why I approached you first."

Lars swore softly, before taking the plunge. "When is the shuttle leaving?"

"As soon as I authorize them to."

`~`~`~`~`

Killashandra felt unbalanced and for once it had little to do with the crystal burning in her veins. Lars had spared nothing, not the offer, the request, or his own feelings on it. She could still hear his words as they parted ways, with him going to secure their lodging, and she to find the Guild Master.

_"Sunny, I know I have a long damn time with you, and I know he didn't have near enough of you. On the personal level, I can't help but worry; you're my girl. But professionally, I see where this needs to happen. And I know I'm not going to be left in the lurch. You soothe his crystal needs, and I'll be there with you when it matters most, once we get him through this."_

Was Lars right? Were they strong enough that their rhapsody couldn't be shattered by the cross cut of Lanzecki? Lanzecki and his sensual mouth, his tender touches?

She was about to find out, as she slid into the briefing room where the Guild Master was meeting with the delegation. She saw his eyes make that slight spark of inquiry, before she sat beside him, organizing the pencil files and preparing to play Trag.

She also saw the slight straightening of his body, as his symbiont reacted to the crystal ping sizzling throughout her body. Somehow, this had to work, because she could not bear the thought of Lanzecki winding up as Carrick had.

`~`~`~`~`

Lanzecki smiled sadly at Killashandra laying in his arms. A good day of negotiating, a long sensuous meal shared, and yet they'd come no closer than petting and kissing.

"You're too much with him, that Optherian scalawag that stole your heart from me," Lanzecki teased. "I approve of your pairing, but at such cost to myself..." He chuckled wryly, before a frisson of crystal withdrawal contorted his smile into a grimace.

"You need me." She stroked along his chest, remembering the ways that Carrick had responded to loving after the passage of a seizure. He caught her hands, slowly caressing each finger and the palm.

"You love him, and this cuts like sour crystal." He let go of her hand, and sat up slowly. "I won't jeopardize that which is between you, for my own health. Perhaps one of the other Singers up here..."

"NO!" Killashandra glared at him. "We were good."

"Were." Lanzecki shook his head. "Maybe just having you both near by day will be enough. Bring him to the meeting tomorrow. With one on either side, and both of you radiating crystal ping, I should be fine."

Because he closed his eyes, he missed the sight of an idea coming to Killashandra, and that might be the only reason she was not ordered summarily back to Ballybran by her Guild Master.

`~`~`~`~`

Lars wasn't sure if Killa had gone completely crystal-mazed, or not. Her idea certainly had merit. If she and Lanzecki alone could not find a resonance, they had to try something. Because Lars had seen the age around Lanzecki's mouth and eyes at the negotiations that morning.

Engaging Lanzecki in discourse on the business of the Guild had been Lars' own doing, and the next thing he realized, Killa had ushered them all to the Guild Master's quarters, laid out a spread fit for pre-Passover, including Yarran beer, and they were all indulging in a rather relaxed, three way discussion on how the Guild maintained its position.

Even Lanzecki wasn't sure when it changed from politics to innuendo passing between the men and their common interest. With his symbiont as weak as it was, he was feeling the effects of the good Yarran beer, relaxing, falling into the sensual pleasures of honest to god interested company that he didn't need to play a role in front of.

Maybe, in a more guarded state, he might not have placed those light kisses in Killa's palm. Or he might have remembered that they had not been in resonance the night prior. He might even have recalled that Lars was still in the room when he pulled Killa into his lap.

It never clearly registered that the hands undoing Killashandra's clothing were not his own or hers. He would remember protesting at one point when she was pulled from him, but the hand guiding him up as well was hers. Her kisses distracted him from being undressed and guided down to the bed. Her long, soft languorous sighs turning to deeper musical moans and quiet pleas for more caressed his ears as she was settled firmly over him, their hips meeting in age old rhythm. Hands touched and moved along their bodies, stoking things higher until Lanzecki was lost completely in the joy that was crystal resonance with a Singer he cared deeply for, and that Singer was as equally lost in the pleasure of not one, but two men worshiping at her body.

`~`~`~`~`

Lanzecki was slow to wake, feeling Killa's hair fanned out over his chest, short though it was these days. Over her shoulder, he looked into the amused eyes of one too-smug Optherian Islander.

"Never would have guessed," Lanzecki slowly said. "Do you get all your victims drunk first?" he asked in playful acceptance of what had happened.

"That was all Sunny's idea," Lars told him, watching as the named woman between them slowly stretched and writhed in sensuous bliss.

"What was my idea?" she asked innocently, before focusing on the twist of a smile touching Lanzecki's mouth.

"This, and I am grateful," he answered, before he pushed her more firmly into the wall of muscle that Lars was, intent on a repeat before any morning meetings.


End file.
